


A Very Normal Dinner Party

by BrutalPipeMurder, likephantomsforever



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Multi, OC heavy story, Original Character(s), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalPipeMurder/pseuds/BrutalPipeMurder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/likephantomsforever/pseuds/likephantomsforever
Summary: A Watching darkness has been cast over the world, its citizens stuck, trapped, serving their worst fears.The only hope lies in three renegades, as they face their worst fears and can only hope the day will come where they can dethrone the king of this ruined world. And maybe even stop his completely normal dinner parties.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas (mentioned), Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Uh. Hi. Okay, so. This is based off of an RP server that I run. Fun. But we started writing this together and I guess we're posting it. Big TW for eye trauma in this chapter.

The silence was deafening throughout the room. Every person sat at their place, shaking and glancing to the head of the table, at a man who simply Watched them with a frightening grin on his face. The victims of this ‘dinner party’ were told to eat. But none of them could really tell what was on their plate. Some were hungry enough to eat it anyways, while others insisted on holding out in fear of the mystery food. Either way, it didn’t seem to displease him.

The closest to the head was a woman. Her hair was cut short, almost glowing a foggy white. The roots seemed to be closer to a hazel colour. Just the tips of the tufts of hair touched her collar of her dirtied t-shirt. The man at the head of the table glanced at her and then back to the collective table. Everyone, in one way or another, was scared, and it fed the man who Watched. His grin grew. It looked inhuman and no one for a second doubted that it wasn’t.

“So,” he began, golden eyes sweeping over the room. As his eyes met each person, their eyes snapped up to meet his gaze against their will. “Does anyone know where my assistant is?” He asked curiously. No one spoke up, looking around the room, frightened. At this, Jonah Magnus rolled his eyes. For a moment he stared into seemingly nothing, and then he stared for a little longer. And then he smiled. A frustrated noise could be heard echoing through the halls. After a second, the door to the dining hall opened. The aforementioned assistant walked into the room, wearing an annoyed expression on her surprisingly pale face.

“Lucy.” Jonah greeted with a smug grin. She gave him a grimace in response as she sat down at the opposite head of the table. People seemed relatively less scared of her, but some still seemed wary due to her close quarters with their captor.

After some expectant staring, Lucy let out a frustrated huff. “... Jonah.”

His grin widened just a tad. She stared back against her will. After a little bit, he hummed, breaking the eye contact to stare at some other unfortunate soul. No food sat in front of him, as he simply fed on the horror and fear of the people in front of him.

Metaphysical eyes sat around the crown of his head, resembling the actual head wear. The eyes seemed to scan the room, even when he turned his head to the side to glance at the wall of photos. He got out of his chair in a smooth motion, walking to the wall silently. A small smile came onto his face as his physical eyes stared at the photo of the original Archives group. The reminder to check on his Archivist crossed his mind as he locked eyes with Jon through the glass. He let out a hum, focusing and scanning his last known area.

As his Archivist came into view, he grinned. How sad that Jon was reluctant to stay like Lucy. It would have been a lot easier. Though, it was almost like a TV show. A daily broadcast of horror, if you will. Jonah moved away from that photo, looking at the next photo, his hands linked behind his back.

The next photo seemed rather light-hearted without context. It was Tim and Jon, Tim’s arm hooked around Jon’s shoulders. Jon seemed rather shocked by this. The both of them were dotted with worm scars on their faces and arms. Martin and ‘Sasha’ stood behind them, watching the scene and laughing. The smile on ‘Sasha’s’ face was just a little bit wrong. They were all dressed in festive clothes, not including Jon, who was practically always dressed in festive clothes with how many sweaters he wears. This one was taken at the Institute Christmas party after the worm attack. His first successful marking of the Archivist. And also, the 3rd party that he divorced Peter publicly at. A grin grew on his face as he moved to the next photo.

This one was just slightly different to the others. Mostly due to the new person in it. Lucy, newly promoted, smiled at the camera. She was blind back then. She stood next to Martin, who was also smiling brightly. Tim seemed happy, but a flicker of irritation was in his eyes. The camera had caught the exact moment that Tim had glanced over at the Archivist, who was hunched over in the corner, facing away from the camera. ‘Sasha’ was next to him, her grin even worse than last time.

As he observed the photo, Lucy observed him from the table. She frowned as he stared at her treasured memories with a mocking gaze. She almost debated getting up and looking at the photo as well, but a quick golden glance from Jonah stuck her in place. She flipped him off under the table, to which he furrowed his eyebrows just a little bit. His grimace quickly shifted and he gave her a smug smile and wandered back to his chair, sitting back down.

“How is everyone enjoying dinner?” He asked, his voice echoing just enough to make it eerie. All of the victims glanced at him for a moment and he offered a polite smile that everyone knew was fake. A couple mumbled a comment or two, but he mostly ignored them in favour of looking up at Lucy who stared him dead in the eye. She knew what this food was and she _wasn’t_ eating it. Jonah grinned and shrugged at her, leaning back in his chair and tapping his fingers on the table. All of the others at the table breathed a silent sigh of relief, knowing his gaze was off of them for at least a couple of minutes.

However, one of them wasn’t as quiet as they wanted to be, making Jonah glance over at them. They froze up as the familiar gold stared, not moving for a moment. Jonah let out a huff. “Be silent unless spoken to.” He glared at them. He heard a vague mumble of ‘okay, primary school teacher’ from Lucy, making him turn his glare to her. “That applies to you as well, Miss Haywell. However, I will let you off on a warning for now." Lucy rolled her eyes in response.

He turns his irritation back to the person. His eyes narrowed just the slightest bit and he tapped his fingers on the table. A moment later, tears began to stream down the victim’s face. Another moment later, they began to mumble to themselves. Soon, they were in a ball, sobbing into their knees, remembering things Lucy didn't want to Know about.

Jonah glanced back to everyone else, his frown replaced with a smile. “Back to eating!” He called to them, everyone quickly averting their gaze from their fallen comrade. Lucy’s eyes narrowed at him and he just smiled in return. His eyes dared her to speak up. To call him out. Because she knows that he’ll do the same to her. Maybe even worse. She didn’t say anything, turning her gaze to the wall.

He smiled at the reaction, looking around the room for a moment as well. But what’s a dinner party without a little polite conversation? He turned to a random guest, who was sitting next to the crying mess of a guest, cocking his head a little. “So. How are you enjoying the new world?” He asked casually.

The guest stared, wide eyes and shaking. Jonah simply smiled and cocked his head further. They fiddled with their slightly bloodied sleeves. “I… well… uhm.” They looked at him, locking eyes. They weren’t able to look away as he patiently waited for their answer. They cleared their throat and straightened their posture. “Well. Uhm, it’s certainly rather… uhm. Frightening…?”

Jonah let out a cackle. The answer was so hilariously honest. He lowered his laughing to a chuckle, wiping away a fake tear from his eye. “Yes. Yes, I suppose that’s the point.” He replied, leaning back. Everyone in the room, even Lucy to an extent, was shaken by the laugh. It just sounded so… wrong? Inhuman? Sociopathic? It lacked true humour. True happiness, just filled with a sense of smugness and power. He glanced at Lucy, smiling. “And how was your recent… expedition? I do hope you didn’t encounter too many… issues.”

Everyone turned to her with a slightly shocked expression. She was allowed to leave? Lucy stared dead into Jonah’s eyes. She knew that she couldn't look away. So she didn’t say a word. This made Jonah furrow his eyebrows. “Ah. So you’re going to be stubborn. Fine. Please stay after dinner, Lucy.” Everyone seemed rather scared for her. Jonah, now slightly irritated, turned to another guest. “What do you think would be the worst body part to have removed without a sedative?” He stared blankly.

The guest froze. “I--”

“Correct. The eyes. I can’t say that I enjoy it. But it’s needed. Lucy, do you ever wonder what it would feel like? I know you’ve had a… surgery around your eyes, but what do you think it would be like if you were awake?” Jon leaned onto his hand, smiling.

Lucy stared back, still not talking. The Stranger had certainly had its fun with her eyes, yes, and Lucy was not going to give Jonah the satisfaction of discussing it. This seemed to make Jonah a bit more irritated. “Would you like to find out?” She still didn’t respond. His grin widened. Another eye to his collection then. This only benefits him, but isn’t that how he works? “I’ll take your silence as a yes. Let me go collect my tools. Everyone, stay here. If anyone tries to leave, they’ll be killed. Understand?”

Everyone nodded except for Lucy, who seemed surprisingly unphased. Jonah stared at her for a moment longer before standing up and leaving the room. Everyone was silent, staring at Lucy and wondering how she’s so calm when she’s about to lose an eye. She simply stared where Jonah had been sitting, beginning to feel tendrils of anxious static making her zone out. While the guests were envious of her ability to go outside, they felt bad for her. Then again, she kind of brought this upon herself.

The room was blanketed in thick silence, the constant hum of low static humming in their ears as they awaited the gore they would be forced to watch. Lucy slowly became more aware of what was about to happen and started to think about it logically. Would this make her less tied to the Eye? Maybe it would make it a bit easier to leave? To find..

Her thoughts were soon cut off by the sound of Jonah singing under his breath as he walked in, holding what looked like a spoon, a knife, an apparatus that seemed rather… scary, a bottle of liquid, a jar full of liquid, some cotton and bandages. “I can’t decide, whether you should live or die…” he mumbled, moving to Lucy’s side. He shifted the food away to put his tools down. “So. I’m not giving you any anaesthetic. I’m only taking one, because I’m not a barbarian. I do hope this will make my point clear. You need to follow orders, Miss Haywell, and speak when spoken to.” He hummed, cleaning some dried blood off of the spoon looking thing with the corner of the table cloth.

Lucy stayed silent, even as he turned her chair to the side so he could easily access her face. He turned to the rest of the table. Everyone was still there, lovely. “And, all of you, take this as a warning.” He called to them, grinning. They all nod silently, some crying. They all looked terrified. Perfect.

“I warn you, Lucy, this will hurt a lot,” he warned, grinning and tilting her head back. She resisted just a little bit, but when he fixed her with a fierce glare, she complied. She dug this grave, and now she has to lie in it. The guests watched with mixed horror, as he hummed under his breath, grabbing the apparatus and attaching it to her face. It held her eye open, and for a moment, Jonah could see the fear flash through it. It just made his grin widen more.

The newly cleaned spoon was picked up and at this moment, Jonah realised that he hadn’t put on gloves. Ah. How unfortunate. Then again, the cleanup was going to take a while anyways. Jonah huffed indignantly and grabbed the spoon and knife. The spoon had a slit down the middle, for the optical nerve, of course. He’s not an amateur. He rested his forearm on her forehead, to keep her head down. And from there, he twirled the knife and caught it in the hand that belonged to the arm on her forehead. Lucy shook a little bit, regretting her choice of silence.

“Wait, wait! Jonah! I’m sorry!” She backpedalled quickly, locking eyes with him, scared dark green meeting sadistic gold. Jonah shrugged in response, tapping the spoon against her cheek mockingly.

He smiled. “Really?” He asked in an almost childish tone. One that was prompting and amused. Lucy stared back, terrified of what she had done and what the consequences were.

“Yes. Yes! I am. Please, don’t do this, Jonah.” She begged, tears welling up in her eyes. Jonah frowned at that. That wouldn’t be good for the procedure. It’s not like she can get out of this. She made her choice. He stared for a moment longer, a flicker of something that may have once resembled emotion in his eyes. But like a flame, it quickly disappeared into smoke. A plume of gold dust went up in his eyes as he placed the spoon closer to her eye, which caused more tears to spill out of her eyes.

He hummed under his breath. The song seemed old as he hummed it. Lucy struggled for a moment. Jonah fixed her with another glare, but this time she didn’t back down. So he huffed and spoke up. “ _ **As your king and boss, I command you to stay still.**_ ” He hissed at her, making her entire body lock up. She looked horrified, as memories flooded her mind. She had seen him use that power once, right at the beginning. But it hadn’t been on her.

The feeling of being watched hit her hard. It felt like every gaze in the world was trained on her and a terrible form of stage fright took over. To every other person at the party, it looked horrifying as well, metaphysical yellow eyes staring Lucy down as Jonah grinned and hummed, tapping her on the face with the spoon. “Perfect. And, while I’m doing it, _**stop that incessant crying.**_ ” He commanded once more, static filling her eyes. She felt numb and yet she felt everything. The tears stopped coming against her will.

Jonah let out a sigh of relief. Thank the Watcher. The crying was almost making him feel things. To some extent, he really was proud of Lucy. This was a rather large set-back. But, hopefully, he can distance himself once more.

He paused for a moment, the spoon right under her eye. “... I sincerely apologise for what I’m about to do. But you deserve it.” He muttered.

  


He slid the metal spoon right flush with her bottom eyelid. She flinched at the cold for a second before her body caught up with her order and sent a shock of pain through her system. Disobeying a direct order from the… _king_... obviously wouldn’t go well. Jonah let out a hum of discontent at the movement, adjusting the machine to open her eye a little bit wider. And now for the main event. All of the guests let out a sob as he slid the spoon under the eyeball, Lucy barely containing a scream of pain.

He dug around for a moment, making sure not to harm the eyeball itself, before he felt the stringy optical nerve being caught by the slit in the spoon. He tugged back towards the wall, making Lucy screech in unholy pain. And yet her body remained unmoving. The eye was rather fresh and looked quite disgusting out of the socket, but Jonah thought that it was quite a nice colour and he rather enjoys it. After all, he chose it. Getting back to work, he took the knife and quickly cut the nerve, making Lucy let out a sob of blinding pain, though no tears spilled from her remaining eye. He gently put the eye into the jar of liquid, letting it float and glare at him.

His smile grew as he grabbed the bottle of liquid. “This will hurt.” The guests were trying to look away and yet, some force possessed them to continue looking at the gory sight of blood spilling out of Lucy’s now empty eye socket. He poured the liquid into the cavity, listening as she let out another scream that fell of deaf ears. Pleading began to come out of her mouth. Begging to end it, to finish what he started, to take away the pain, to just kill her. She made promises of loyalty and respect and yet, he didn’t respond.

He forcefully tilted her head down, the liquid coming out of her socket rather easily. Grabbing some cotton balls, he stuffed them into the cavity. He’ll remove them later, of course, but he needs to make sure that she doesn’t bleed to death. After forcefully placing the cotton in her eye, he bandaged her eye, watching as blood started to peek through the white gauze. Lucy was barely coherent, the Eye brutally keeping her conscious, the only words leaving her mouth were ‘stop’, ‘my eye’ and ‘Jonah’. The aforementioned man almost laughed at how pathetic she was now.

“I do believe your punishment has been given.” He smiled wickedly. Lucy shook violently as the command to stay still was lifted, tears beginning to pour out of her remaining eye. She just sat there for a second, trying to get rid of the immense pain radiating from the left side of her face. Jonah stood still for a moment before shrugging and going back to the head of the table. “Is everyone finished with their food?”

The group all looked sickened and scared, one of them looking like they were about to throw up. Jonah looked them over, seeing the fear in their eyes and smiling. Perfect. Lucy still sat stock still at the end of the table, shaking ever so slightly and crying silently. For a second, the same flicker of emotion could almost be seen in Jonah’s eyes, but it once again flickered out in a second, leaving cold apathy and glee in his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he replied to the silent room. His voice echoed and everyone seemed terrified of him. For good reason, of course, he just took out a woman’s eye for not replying to him. “You all can finish up your food if you wish. This party was rather tiring. Expect another one… in a week or so. I’ll dispense rations when I feel like it.”

And then he moved back over to the other side of the room, all eyes trailing after him. He picked up the jar, looking at the eye suspended inside with pride. His gaze turned to Lucy for a moment and he frowned. How dramatic. He didn’t cry that much when he had his eyes taken out for the first time, God. He rolled his eyes and tucked the jar under his arm, exiting the room with a quick glance back and a polite smile.


	2. Who Came Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucy meets an oddly familiar stoner -Kaz

The room was silent except for the quiet sobs and sniffles coming from Lucy, who was feeling at the bandages that had been placed over her face cautiously. The concerned and frightened eyes of the crowd locked onto her, who hesitantly peeked up through teary eyes and shaking fingers. Everyone was looking. She didn’t like the feeling of being watched anymore. While she never really enjoyed it from the start, now the weight of being watched made her feel sick. “... stop… stop _looking_.” She pushed, fear and anger lacing her voice, making it sound both weak and powerful. Everyone in the room had no choice but to avert their eyes. They forgot she had the capability to be almost just as powerful as Jonah. 

Lucy sat there for another moment, processing what she just did. A look of surprise and fear crossed her face and she stood up, suddenly angry with herself. God, she'd never asked for this, and she _hated_ it. She quickly left the room as well, planning to go ask Jonah for some pain killers or something. She doubted that she’d actually get any, but it was worth asking. But before she could make it to the panopticon, where he had been spending most of his time now, she collapsed against the wall. God dammit. She isn’t physically strong enough for this right now. Maybe a nap wouldn’t be too bad.

She sat herself against the wall, deciding she’d have to regain her strength to face him. Or at the very least, be in the right headspace to avoid something like… this happening again. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Well. Eye. 

She ended up passing out for about an hour, quickly startling awake to the sound of soft murmuring. It was a couple of the guests. One asked if she was okay, but she barely registered the words as she shakily stood. Unbearable pain pulsed through her head. She needed those pills. Making her way to the panopticon would be hard, especially with her newly found lack of depth perception and her shaky legs, but she eventually got there, though it took about 2 hours of stumbling throughout the Institute.

She quickly made her way up the panopticon, seeing Jonah in his fucking oversized throne looking ass chair. But something seemed off about him. Also. Why did the room smell like weed? “... Mr Magnus?” She called hesitantly, her throat hoarse from the screaming. There was a vague hum from the figure. She was slowly becoming more and more convinced that it wasn’t Jonah, but the body seemed correct. 

A blow of smoke came from the person’s lips and a small snicker came from the same lips. But this laugh seemed… less scary? More humorous. “Not right now, love. He’s…” another snicker left their lips. “Napping or some shit.” That… okay, that was weird. A swear coming from Elias’s lips.

“... then… who are you?” She asked cautiously, approaching the throne with a slight grimace from both the pain and the confusion. ‘Jonah’ laughed, a laugh that seemed normal. Which in turn seemed abnormal. 

He stood and turned to face her, doing what only could be described as a really half-assed bow. “Elias Bouchard. Evil ass name, I know. Swear I’m not as evil as that Magnus fucker though.” He shrugged, taking another drag of what she assumed was straight weed. How did he get that? How did Jonah not destroy it?

Lucy froze and as he opened his eyes fully, he froze as well. “You… shit, you’re the one he.. his assistant…” he looked… sad. Apologetic, almost. He looked kind of fucked up, now that Lucy could see him properly. His eye patterned tie was slightly burnt around the edges, though it certainly wasn’t earlier, and it wasn’t neatly tied as usual. His vest was unbuttoned and one of the buttons looked like it had been vigorously pulled, as if to make it come off. His pants had spots of what looked to be blood on them but she couldn’t tell whether it was hers or his. Or both.

“... you’re… you’re the actual Elias?” She asked hesitantly. ‘Elias’ shrugged and nodded, looking really uncomfortable with the energy that they had created in the panopticon this evening. The hand that wasn’t holding the blunt was shoved deep into the pants pocket, and unknown to Lucy, covered in blood. 

“The one and… well, not only, because of that motherfucker, but the one and lonely.” He huffed, and took another drag, breathing out the smoke indignantly. Lucy almost laughed at it, not used to such nonchalant behaviour, especially from someone in Jon-Eli-Jonahlias’s body. The bitchy voice just didn’t match the words. But she imagined that his voice used to be a lot less… like that. “Uh. Sorry about the eye thing. Know that I didn’t do it, but uh, kinda sucks.” He muttered, fiddling with the joint in his hands, his bloodied hand now on display. 

“It’s…” she frowned and looked down at her shoes. “It’s fine. Uhm. Off topic but, what happened to your hand? Did that just happen from the…” she gestured vaguely to the bandaged side of her head. Elias seemed surprised for a moment, glancing down at his hand and shrugged. 

“Oh, that’s nothing,” he replied, wiping it down on his pants. He winced at something and let out a low hiss of pain but didn’t comment on it, blinking slowly for a moment. God, it always sucked when he split from Jonah. But it had almost become a game to fuck with the body as much as he could before he switched back. This time he had fucked up the outfit, smoked, drank and some other random shit. The pulsing pain of the stab wound in his arm would say otherwise but he was numbing it pretty well. 

“You good, Elias?” It felt weird to call this stranger ‘Elias’, but then again, she probably should feel weird thinking back to all the times when she called Jonah ‘Elias’. He winced but grinned.

The grin was crooked and well-meaning. “Just playing a game.” He replied nonchalantly. Lucy squinted and frowned, looking at the blood on his hand and the way he was mostly keeping his arm out of view as he smoked. Her mood soured instantly.

“What did you do?” She asked, looking rather meaningfully at the hidden arm. If Elias bleeds out right after she fucking met him, she’ll kill him. He seemed like the only good company in this entire fucking building. Elias raised his eyebrows casually and then rolled his eyes, placing the joint in his mouth and rolled up the sleeve of the shirt. On his arm was a large gash. It didn’t seem to be bleeding that much anymore, but it didn’t look like it was very comfortable. He made an off handed comment about how he couldn’t really feel it since it wasn’t ‘his body’ anymore. “What the **_fuck_ **, Elias??” She asked incredulously.

He seemed surprised at the response, furrowing his brow slightly. “It doesn’t matter, only Jonah feels it.” He replied, frowning at her response. “Why do you care? This is the body of the person who stole your eye.” 

A low growl escaped her mouth as a dark green flared up in her remaining eye. “One, not his body, he stole it. Two, you seem like an okay guy, I don’t want you to fucking die.” She hissed in response, a snarl taking over her face. Elias almost winced at the harsh tone. He wasn’t expecting that, he’ll admit.

He muttered to himself for a little. “It’s. It’s fine.

Lucy went to continue snapping at Elias before she paused, a thought striking her. "...How come I haven't met you before?"

"Well, last time I.. took back control.. we were all a bit busy with an impending apocalypse."

"And you _didn't_ try to stop it?"

"Why didn't you, after _you_ found out his plan? Sneaking into his office after hours, papers left on desks.. It was very smart on your part. But- I'm getting distracted." Elias took another drag from the joint in his hand. "You didn't try to stop it because…" He prompted, waving the joint around a bit in Lucy's direction.

Lucy spoke quietly, remembering that night, static consuming her as she read line after line of plans and threats, and how she froze as she heard the door open behind her. "He would have killed me if I'd tried."

"Exactly." Elias agreed, shrugging his shoulders. “And while it’s a bit harder to kill me, it’s still possible, most likely. The only reason I haven’t done something like removing my eyes or stabbing one out. I don’t know what would happen, and I rather enjoy being alive. While I can.” 

Lucy stared for a little bit more, frowning. Okay. That makes a bit more sense. But how come there was no sign at _all_ of Elias still being alive. And then it hit her. The flicker of emotions in his eyes. The looks of sorrow that were certainly not Jonah. That was Elias. The real Elias Bouchard, one that had not only had his body taken over, but he was forced to be conscious while he watched his own body do terrible things. “... so… you’re… the filing clerk, right?” She asked hesitantly.

He shrugged, rolling his sleeve down his arm again, covering the gash that permeated his flesh. Though, it was barely his flesh anymore. “Yeah. Fuckin’ Wright, aka Jonah, took my body like… 2 weeks into my fuckin’ job. I mostly just got high in the filing room, but like, still,” he replied, moving around to the front of the throne and sitting down again. Lucy followed, curiously as he closed his eyes and blew out some more smoke. At this point, the blunt was tiny and so he threw it on the ground and stubbed it, looking rather bored. She stayed quiet, having a feeling that he had something to say. “... you miss your friends?” He asked quietly after a moment.

Lucy stared blankly with her dark green eye and the bandage over the other. ”Of course I do.” She replied quietly, frowning the slightest bit. However, that caused her a bit of pain in the socket that still had cotton balls stuffed into it. She was suddenly reminded of why she came here in the first place. But her curiosity overtook her pain.

Of course she missed them. Some, she couldn't do anything about. She missed Sasha's jokes. Tim's laughter. Melanie's nihilism. Clara's… she missed Clara.

Most of all she missed Jon, and Martin. Martin had been her best friend since childhood, and now he was just..

Lucy shook the memories out of her head and frowned.

Elias frowned as well and then he shrugged. “I… well, I’m technically in Jonah’s body right now, I could… probably check up on them for you?” He offered weakly, giving her a cautious look. Lucy stared for a moment, looking rather surprised. Could he really do that? She didn’t trust herself with words and so she nodded silently. “Uh, cool. Gimme a moment to figure this out.”

She nodded, looking around the panopticon curiously. She wandered around, knowing that Elias wouldn’t tell her to stop even if she was fucking things up. He’d probably encourage her if she was doing that. There was only really one picture in the entire thing that could be classified as personal. It was almost sad to see Jonahlias and Peter together, both giving the closest to smiles that they could. They seemed to be on vacation or something. The way Jonah acted, Peter must be dead, but honestly, she wasn’t really sure. He almost seemed sad over it, which was the closest thing to a negative emotion that she had seen from him.

“Kay, I think I see them. Desiccated man and his white haired boyfriend, right?” Elias called from the throne. Lucy called back a weak affirmative, still looking at the picture with a slightly sad, slightly confused expression. “Kay uh, seems like… they’re… well, being boyfriends. Pretty domestic despite the circumstances. Looks like they’re bickering.” The smoker called over to her, not questioning her strange behaviour. 

Lucy smiled just a tad, rather amused by this. They’re actually dating now, are they? At least they finally got to it, even if it was a tad too late. “Yeah… sounds like them.” Elias gave her a look from the throne. He let out a mild sigh before a slightly choked noise came out of his mouth. Lucy snapped her head over to him, quickly moving to his side. “You okay, Elias?” She asked, slightly scared.

“Uh. Magnass is ‘waking up’- ow- or somethin’. Uh, shit… kinda stings a little bit around the eyes, it’s normal.” He hissed out in reply. He felt around the flesh of his eyes for a second, looking rather pained. “Shit, there goes my vision,” he grumbled under his breath, letting out a low groan of pain. “Unless you want Jonah to get mad at you for talking to me, you should probably leave.”

Lucy didn't need to be told twice, running down the steps of the Panopticon and back to her room. It was only after she arrived that the intense pain in her head throbbed up again and she remembered the entire reason she'd gone in the first place. A staticky headache rattled her brain as she slid down the wall, holding where her eye used to be. The pain remained and the cotton stuffed in the open cavity was honestly causing a surprising amount of pain as the fuzz stuck to the bloodied walls of the socket. She groaned in light pain, thinking about what Elias had told her about Jon and Martin. One day.. One day she'd see them again.


End file.
